Dio, Jonathan, Manipulation, And Pleasure
by MexicanSpearman
Summary: dio and jonathan do stuff. lemon and yeah


p id="docs-internal-guid-12e0f8b9-e9e0-ef6a-641f-4cfe839da1cb" dir="ltr"Jonathan pounced on Dio, surprisingly, who was invested in nerd lawyer bullshit./p  
p dir="ltr""gasps!" Dio yelps in a Manly manner, taken aback by his Brother's sudden advancement./p  
p dir="ltr"The angle of a Man preened on Satin, "dioo,,..,,,..,, my Brotherwho'snotbiologicallybybrothersothatwouldmakewhateverhappensnextspseudoincest-brother… could u mayhaps do favor?" (he was gon ask for help on his thesis xD)/p  
p dir="ltr""! yes ofc i'll do anythin!" (but thats not what dio rly meant! He's just doing this 2 get on Jona's good side so he can destroy his entire family and steal his fortune ! u3u) turnin to face jon athan who had been graspin onto the back of the chair he noticd a most Peculiar Protrusion , an so, "firs t of all, what is this?" he point at the nodule fixated on the Trousers./p  
p dir="ltr"Jonarthan, ofc being an angle and such, could only blushie n move away from dio in shame because he is a vlirgin and has nevr experienced something like hi s peepee gettin hard b4./p  
p dir="ltr""I am unsure, dildo!" hes SUPER red rn like his entire bodi is blushing! Fucking wild lbr./p  
p dir="ltr"And, dio being a filthy sinchild living in the slums prior to being adopted by the Joestar's, knew what would prove to be the Best Solution for both of them , he was going to fuck him raw! Lol/p  
p dir="ltr"Now im just gonna replace the names in this shitty smut i wrote eight thousand years ago!/p  
p dir="ltr"Dio roughly pushed Jonathan against the wall, the harsh brick scraping his skin like fire. Moaning, Jonathan scrambled for what purchase he could find on the large mass pressing onto him./p  
p dir="ltr""Look at you…" Dio whispered into his ear, his goddamn blonde whiteboy fuckin hair tickling Jonathan's jaw. "I haven't even done anything yet and you're already eagar to spread your legs for me like gd horse." Trailing his hands down Jona's shirt, his nasty ass long nails he probably spends too much money on drags against his skin. "What do you want?" Jonathan, as it has already been estab is an Angle,,, and could only give out a low groan as this fucking asshole continues to grind against his brother, who could only throw his head against the wall, seeing stars, only to have the impact set him off further, grasping harder. "You like this, you dirty little cumslut?" asks Dio, impatient to blow Jon-jon's trousers off in two ways. Jonathan was like ! hot diggity dam bc he could feel the Large Girth pressing against him./p  
p dir="ltr""You bet your plump, chiseled ass I do" says The Joestar. Not the Dio one, like the one that wasn't adopted? Idk not much people remember him. Mister Shitlord chortles and jus t fukcin bites jona's neck n goes hogwild bc why the fuck not, feelin jona like a fuckin weirdo./p  
p dir="ltr""Ofc you would lmao cockwhore , u wnt my tralalla? " and jonathan could only grip harder. Dio, pleased w such a +++ reaction could only cackle n take of the trouse./p  
p dir="ltr""Armadillo- wh- " dio yknow shushed jona the fuck up bc second thoughts were for pussies, swatting the little (lol) shit's nervous hands, making thme fucking bleed like blood/p  
p dir="ltr""I know what im doing lmao fuck off,,,, theres like no need for u to try 2 do anything anymore since ur doin enuff w ur titeee booty-hole." n w those final words, theyre like magically naked idk./p  
p dir="ltr"Dong tried 2 pull out a flask of whateverthefucktheyusedasaformoflubricantinthe1800's only for jona to be like "nOp! I do not need!"/p  
p dir="ltr"If i go in more raw than ur dead mothers shitty turkey dinner on thanksgiving i will destroy u! U will hurt n cry :'(" lmao since obvi jonathan was like too dazed as a weird ass virgin olive oil he was like highkey super limp against deer bro so his own nonosquare was negwected uwu but that didnt matter! They totes messily kissed bc xd until jona was like "i thot u were gonna give me a lil sumthin sumthin,,, " this mades dios kokoro go doki doki bc this ment jona wanted him even moar! He smkried n just plunge his dingdong into jonas dryerthanthesaharaasshole literally breaking skin bc why the FUCK not. "you are literally breaking skin dio why" says jonatha"bc why the FUCK noy" says dip. So lowkey jona learned he was a sadist n we all new dia was a masochist bc jesus? Anyway they both come to their release like… why… why this../p  
p dir="ltr"Jonathan looks down at himself, seeing the blood mixed with the white substance.. "OwO what's this?"/p  
p dir="ltr""It's come you fuckwipe, si ya l8r hoe bye.." death jumps out the winder like bye bitch! Leavin jona sad in used./p  
p dir="ltr"George joestar walked in and was very disappointed./p  
p dir="ltr"The/p  
p dir="ltr"End/p  
p style="text-align: center;"⇒ to be contined/p 


End file.
